bachs_epic_thinking_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay:Forum/Clarice
Category:BachLynn23 The following rp takes place somewhere in the forest between camp and town *'Clarice': After having woken in the infirmary next to Hunter with no memory how she got there, she leaves and heads away from camp, walking through the woods, further and further from camp, her eyes are already red and puffy from crying, and she's not paying attention to her surroundings *'Conor: 'Unbeknowest to Clarice, Conor had been camping outside of the Camp borders, and had chanced upon Clarice as she left the camp. He used the shadows generated by the forest canopy to cloak himself as he moved, walking only a few yards behind her. *'Clarice': After having been walking for awhile, and still suffering from a hang over, she doesn't even notice she's being stalked, she sits down on a log *'Conor: 'Having seen her where she stoped, Conor slowly walked up behind her, his hands outstreched to grab her. *'Clarice': hears a snap behind her, and turns around who the bloody hell are you? she says the words, but she's already weak from her previous night drinking, and is in no place to defend herself *'Conor: 'Conor partially appeared, giving him a transparent look, ''"Don't worry dear, I wont hurt you... Much." ''He jumped forward, tackling her on to the ground. *'Clarice': Cries out and tries to kick at him get off me what the bleep bleepity bleep *'Conor: '"Such language! Perhaps you should control that tounge of yours before you loose it," He was trying to pin her arm and legs down, holding her forearms and sitting on her legs. *'Clarice': trying not to show the building terror she's feeling she attempts to glare at him and how exactly are you going to make me do anything she struggles against his arms and tries to bite his hand *'Conor: 'He pushes down, using his weight to help hold her down, ''"I can be convincing you know." ''He Hung his head over hers, grinning sadistically. *'Clarice': her heart starts to race as the realisation of what could happen sets in, her eyes flash with fear, she tries to bend her hand in such a way to use her nails to scratch his arm holding her down *'Conor: '"I wouldn't do that if I were you, I could easily brake your arms before you could do something to me." To direct his point, he shifted his grasp so he could snap her wrists if he wanted to. *'Clarice': Realising she can't get away yet, she decides to act calm and wait for an opening So what's the point of all this? *'Conor: '"The point? To have fun, what other reason would I do anything?" He pulled her arms together so he could hold them with a hand while he reached into his jacket with the other. *'Clarice': her eyes go to what he's reaching for, and she starts to struggle a bit again against his arms Who are you? *'Conor: 'He pulled out some cord and began to wind it around her wrists, ''"Me? Oh you know, just the people who want to make your day go sour. And maybe your life as well." *'Clarice': ''struggles harder, realising that if he's tying her up this can't be good, for a brief moment she manages to get her hands free, she tries to turn against him, but her legs are pinned she reaches out for the log to try and use it to pull on *'Conor: 'He reaches out to snatch her arm, and pulls it back again. He starts to twist the offending arm around, attempting to break it, ''"Now, did I say that I would hurt you if you didn't play nice? I didn't? Well, then you'll pay for your mistake." *'Clarice': ''she winces in pain, and screams out as a thud indicates that her left shoulder is now severely dislocated *'Conor: 'He grins and continues to tie her wrists together. When he had finished, he threw her arms so they were raised over her head onto the ground. He then started to work on her legs, tying at the ankles. *'clarice': as he throws her arms over her head, the pain from her dislocated shoulder is excruciating and she bites her lips so hard to keep from crying out she draws blood, a drop dripping down her lip *'Conor: 'Once he finished tying her legs, he then sat on her thighs smilying cruely at her, ''"Now, shall you be a good little girl? Or will I have to punish you?" *'Clarice': ''stares at him, her eye misting with tears and pain, she says nothing, not sure what the right answer is *'Conor: 'He reached down, so his palm touched her stomach and started to push down, ''"Well, I'm wanting an answer!" *'Clarice': ''grits her teeth as he bears down on her stomach Just tell me what you want me to do *'Conor: '"Relax, I wont hurt you if you comply." He took his hand off her stomach and leaned forward so he was only a few inches from her face, ''"Now, are you going to play nice?" *'Clarice': ''a tear slides down her face, as her mind goes to Hunter who's mad at her, and to Damian who chose Selene over her, an overwhelming well of emotions build up, all conflicting with eachother, fear, mixed with, something else, her arm throbbing she's afraid to say no, afraid of what else he'll do, she carefully and slowly nods her head yes *'Conor: 'He grins as he leans down a bit more and kisses her on the lips, drawing her body closer to his. *'Clarice': a low whimper escapes her lips, she wants to fight back, to scream, but she's too scared to move *'Conor: 'He draws back a little bit, ''"Good girl, now shall we move on a little bit?" ''He reaches up her back for her tank top straps. *'clarice': without meaning to, she instinctively tries to pull away from his hand, and realising what she did, she stops and cringes, at what may come next *'Conor: 'Instead of hurting her, he draws her closer to him so their bodies are touching, and kisses her. At the same time, he cuts off the straps with a knife in his hand and starts to cut her tank-top down from top to bottom in the back. *'clarice': as he pulls her up, her arms fall behind her back, the pain in her dislocated shoulder is unbearable, and a tear streams down her cheek, she tries not to kiss back, but the pain is in her arm and her heart racing, her head feels dizzy, she feels the knife cut through her shirt, her shirt sliding down some in the front as it is cut away, she suddenly wonders if he'll be cutting more than just clothes *'Conor: 'He puts the knife back in his jacket as he pulls of what's left of her shirt, ''"Remeber what I said about playing nice?" *'Clarice': she closes her eyes, full of tears, her head swimming, she tries to speak but it comes out a low whisper please d....don't kill me *'Conor: "Maybe... For now," He grinned, a wicked smile on his face as he placed a hand on her bleep, ''"Depends how you behave." *'Clarice: a sob escapes her lips, she closes her eyes and tries to steady her breathing, but her heart is racing and her arm is throbbing, she bites down on her lip from the pain drawing more blood *'Conor: 'He reaches with the other hand around her body, grabbing her bleep beneath her skirt, and to draw her close to him again. He leans in to kiss her again, ignoring the blood. *'Clarice': is horrified when he reaches up her skirt and realises she's bleep, how could she possibly be bleep, this can't be possible, a few more tears slide down her cheek as her mind races to Hunter, would he even notice she's gone right now, would he look for her *'Conor: 'He slides his hand up her bleep, and begins to pull her clothes down, pulling at the back of her waist. Continuing to kiss her at the same time. *'clarice': her face flushes and heart races, tears slide down her cheek, she squirms a bit, the pain in her shoulder unbearable, the ground cold underneath her as he takes the rest of her clothes *'Conor: 'He begins to stroke her bleep with his fingers, holding her back so she presses against him. *'Clarice': she breathes heavier, tears still streaming down her face p...p...please no.....please....please no *'Conor: 'He pulls out his knife again, and plants it on the ground so that the edge rests below her right armpit, not close enough to puncture the skin, unless she moves. He continues to play with her bleep, at the same time he twirls another knife in his other hand, ''"No? You forgot what I said." *'Clarice': ''she arches her back unintentionally, and the knife at her arm grazes her arm pit drawing blood and she cries harder, she shakes her head, to indicate she didn't forget *'Conor: 'He finally starts to bleep her with his finger, while he kisses her neck, leaving a hickey. *'Clarice': the confusion of a million different feelings is overwhelming her, and the pain in her arm intense, she starts to have uncontrollable shakes/spasms rock her body, the air cold as the sun sinks towards the horizon *'Conor: 'He moved down a little bit, and kissed her bleeps, enjoying feeling her reaction to what he's doing to her. *'Clarice': A few more sobs escape her, the pain in having her dislocated shoulder over her head/behind her back tied up, is excruciating, and without realising she's doing it, she tries to move her arms into a more comfortable position and ends up with another cut on her arm, from the knife in the ground, she screams out in pain *'Conor: 'He grinned as he moved up some, sliding his pants off a bit so he could line things up. Once he was read he pushed into her bleep, letting out a sigh at the same time. *'Clarice': as he...ya know....bleeps......she unintentionally tries to move her legs apart, but the ropes are tied tight and cut into her skin, she cries out in pain, not being able to move is making her feel overwhelmingly claustrophobic, without meaning to she starts to push against him *'Conor: '"Well now, if you wanted me so badly, why didn't you ask?" He chuckles as he continues to bleep her, holding her by her hips. *'Clarice': '' her mind races, as tears flow down her cheeks, the pain of the knife grazing her arm again drawing yet more blood, a good amount now pooled under her arm in the dirt and leaves, in a desperate attempt to move her arms, she swings them in front of her, the knife cutting a deep gash on her upper arm, she screams out in pain, and reaches down with her bound arms trying to push against Conor, but only achieving a half ass touch more than a push'' *'Conor: 'He leans down so he's laying on her, holding her arms back now. ''"What did I say about playing nice?" *'Clarice': ''said between sobs I know....I know....but my shoulder....it hurts so much.....behind my head.... *'Conor: 'He didn't want his new toy to die just yet, so he removed the knife, and untied one hand, and quickly retied them behind her back. He continued to bleep her, he probably didn't have a bunch of time before someone came looking for her. *'Clarice': a small sigh escapes her lips, as the pain isn't nearly as bad with them tied in this manner, she's still in patin, but the relief actually causes her to look up at connor and whisper '' thank you *'Conor: "Thank? Me? Oh you're such a nice toy, I think I'll keep you around." He continued to bleep her, moving her on his bleep by holding her waist and moving her. *'''Clarice: When he starts talking about keeping her around, she starts to think, that maybe just maybe if she acts a little more into it, he actually won't kill her, so she arches into him After some time, Conor is sitting on Clarice's thights, done bleeping her, and now contemplating her fate. She had a new cut on her thigh, and a few more bruises on her. *'Clarice': she's in quite a bit of pain, but hasn't passed out, in fear that he'll kill her if she does, she keeps an eye on him but says nothing *'Conor: '"Hmm, keeping you would be nice, you're such a nice toy... But it would be a bit tricky to transport you...Then again, I do know a few people who work well with magic, I could easily change your mind... But then people will probably be looking for you... Choices choice choices!" He pondered this thoughtfully, weighing the options. *'Clarice': she's nearly to the verge of passing out from the blood loss, as the sun has almost gone down she's absolutely freezing, and where he's sitting on her the bruises are quite painful, a few tears slide down her cheek, she whispers p...p....please just let me live, I don't....want.....to die *'Conor: '"Take you it is then." He pulled her off the ground so she stood on her feet, her hands still bound behind her back. He took off his jacket and put it on her shoulders, and pulled her skirt up. He then hugged her and stepped back into the shadow of a tree, pulling her with him to the Cave beneath the dungeons in the Sanctuary. *'Clarice': feeling his jacket around her for a moment she starts to feel warm Conor's place *'Clarice': as they arrive at the cave she is unable to stay conscious from the pain and blood loss and she falls limp in conor's arms *'Conor: '"''Tsk tsk, it would have been easier to keep you awake you know." ''He grabbed her and pulled her into a smale aclove, sheltered away from the staircase leading up to the prime pillar. Inside was a assortment of boxes, a "bed" and a small medical case ontop of the boxes. He placed her on the bed and went over to the medical case, opened it, and pulled out some bandages and started to wrap them around her cut, grinning while he did it. He then took a small phial of nectar, and poured a bit of it into her mouth to help speed up the healing process. *'Clarice': after awhile, by the time he's wrapped her wounds she has started to relax, once he pours the nectar on her lips she starts to come to and swallows it, for a moment she forgets where she is and just feels good to be on a bed instead of on the cold ground, she absent-mindedly tries to move, but her hands are bound behind her back still *'Conor: 'He chuckles as she tries to figure out where she is, ''"Don't worry dear, you're "safe" with me. Once you're feeling a bit better, I can find some better clothes for you, and a friend of mine." *'clarice': ''realising who she's with, she opens her eyes, not sure if she should be scared or not, but if he intended to kill her, he wouldn't have wasted ambrosia/nectar on her Friend? *'Conor: 'He grins evily, ''"Just someone to make sure you wont be running away so easily." *'Clarice': ''cringes''Wh...what will they do? *'Miranda:' ''She comes in and stares at Conor and Clarice boredly ''What do you need me to do? *'Conor: He grins even more, ''"Do you have extra clothes, and do you know how to 'influence' people's thoughts and emotions?" *'Miranda: Yeah and yeah. She looks at Clarice and her clothes ''Gods, you just ruined those clothes. Bet they were expensive also. *'Conor: He shrugged, ''"Meh, it's just an object, she IS using my jacket though. You know how tough it was for me to steal that jacket?" *'Miranda: Eh, it's just an object like you said. Do you have any preferences on clothings then? Because the usual rapists like short skirts and the liking *'Conor: '"Something that comes off easily, but helps when you're on some "errands" for the Covenant..." *'Miranda:' She raises an eyebrow Please tell me the dress is not for you. You may be small, but you'd still ruin it *'Conor: 'He scowls at her comment, ''"For her," ''He points at Clarice. *'Miranda:' Great, a dress it is. She leaves the room and comes back ten minutes later with a simple black dress There. She can have it, I don't use it much. *'Conor: '"The other part of the deal." *'Miranda:' Uhuh, what do you want me to put on her mind? *'Conor: '"Oh, you know, the usual. Something to keep her with me and working for me. I don't want her going off back to camp. I want her to think this is better... Besides, she wont die this way, and I get a new toy to play with." *'Miranda:' she sighes You'll be owing me a favor for this. She steps close to Clarice and looks into her eyes, telepathically making her want to stay with Conor for the rest of her life. When Clarice collapses, Miranda tries to keep herself standing ''Don't forget that, kid. ''She walks away, leaving them alone *'Conor: 'He frowns, hoping the favor that he owes her wont be that difficult. He then sits down next to Clarice and unbinds her. After that, he begins to change her into the dress Miranda left. *'Clarice': she let's Conor dress her, her mind a bit foggy from what Miranda did to her, she still remembers the pain Conor caused, but she has this sudden feeling like she needs to be with him *'Conor: 'He sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for a moment for a reaction before he spoke, ''"Hello dear, you feeling well?" *'clarice': ''she goes to speak but her mouth feels like it has cotton in it, she's extremely thirsty I...I....no......I feel groggy *'Conor: 'He grins a pulls out a bottle of beer and puts it on the bed by her. *'Clarice': she takes it and only sips it at first, but realising how thirsty she is, she downs it all in a couple of minutes and passes the bottle back to Conor wh...what happened? *'Conor: '"You tripped, and hit your head." He stroked her head gently, ''"It was just a bad dream..." *'Clarice': ''she moves her face closer into his hand, she closes her eyes, something about his touch, his voice, she tries to separate fact from fiction but she can't think But....I was at camp......and now.....why.....where did I hit my head? *'Conor: 'His eyes widened, ''"You don't remember? All that had been going on over the past weeks?" *'Clarice': ''looks at him strangely few weeks? *'Conor: 'He nodded, ''"Yeah, all those nights in the forest out of camp, the times that you sneaked out, all of that?" *'clarice': ''She cautiously shakes her head no, a tear starts to slide down her cheek The images.....in my head.....I just......I don't know what's real *'Conor: 'He lowers his hand and brushes away her tear, ''"Then tell me, what do you remember is real?" *'Clarice': I don't remember you, before today, and you were.......you found me....in the woods, and you....you were forcing yourself on me......... *'Conor: "We were running, trying to leave, and you fell... I think it's all just a bad dream," He replied in a assuring tone. *Clarice: '''stares at the bed but it felt so real *'Conor: 'He placed a hand on her shoulder, ''"Everything in a dream feels real." *'Clarice: '''Are....are we in love?